Popko the babysitter
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: the girls were out and Jackson went on a date. he called his best friend bobby popko to babysit max. what will Popko and max do together? only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway.**

* * *

It was a saturday night the girls are out and Jackson is about to go out on a date with his Lola and he called his best friend popko to babysit max. DJ doesn't like popko being in the house but that doesn't stop jackson from seeing him. After a few minutes popko came over and opened the back door.

"What up's jackson""

"Not much i'm about to go on a date with Lola"

"Ok where's max?"

"He's upstairs."

"Ok have fun on your date"

"Ok see you later. Btw my mom doesn't know you are here so you have to leave before she gets home"

"Don't worry she won't know i was here"

After Jackson left popko went upstairs to max's room he open the door and he saw max naked and sliding a dildo in his ass. Popko's eyes widen seeing the cute boy. Popko have a crush on max but max and Jackson doesn't know about it.

"Hey Max…..whoa"

"Bobby! What are you doing here?"

"Jackson called me to babysit you. Why are you naked?"

"That is none of your business! Get out!"

Popko left to go use the washroom max got up and followed popko. When popko got to the bathroom he found out the toilet is broken.

"Max your toilet is broken"

"Yeah i know that."

"Where am i supposed to pee? I really got to go."

"Go pee outside"

"Wait. i have a idea. Get on your knees and open your mouth.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Max did what popko told him to do. He went on his knees and open his mouth. Popko undid his pants pull them down along with his boxers he got his dick out and aimed it at max's mouth he soon beging to pissed into max's mouth Soon the piss was pouring into his mouth he end up pissing for two minutes before the pissing stopped. Max just swallowed every drop of the pissed and he liked it. But he lied to Bobby. After that popko pulled his pants and boxers up.

"Eww why did you do that?"

"Sorry but me and my brothers sometimes do that. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok i won't tell anyone about this"

"Thank you"

"Unless you fuck me"

"What no."

"Come on please Jackson fucked me last week"

"Wait. Jackson fucked you?"

"Yeah he was my first time"

"Fine i'll have sex with you."

Bobby and max both went back to max's room and locked the door. After that the boys begin to make out the kiss stopped and max undid popko's pants pull them down along with his boxers he grabbed hold of popko's dick and slid it in his mouth. He begin to suck it and Popko started to moaned and face fucked max after a few bobs he was getting on edge and had Max stop before he came in the young boy's mouth. Max got up and kissed Popko again they went to the bed and max bend over and Popko begin to rim max's ass. Once max felt popko's rim work he started to moan It was better then jackson after he was done and max was good and ready popko begin to slid in his dick into max's ass and started to fuck away he started to thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Max was really being pounded. Max just held onto his sheets as his ass was getting pounded. After a few more thrust popko was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and powerful fucking caused max to pass out. Soon enough it was all over as popko shot his load deep inside max's ass. When max was passed out popko got dressed and he saw a dildo on the floor He garbed it and pushed it into max's ass and he kissed max on the forehead. He unlock the door and left.

He went downstairs and he saw jackson in the kitchen.

"Hey Jackson. How was your date?"

"It was good. We went back to her house and we had sex."

"That sounds hot"

"Yep. how did it go with max?"

Popko have to come up with a lie because he doesn't want to know jackson to know that he fucked his little brother and pee in his mouth.

"It was good. We just watched tv and played some video games"

"That cool"

After they heard the fort door open popko quickly left the kitchen and went out of the back door and left.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the story? Please let me know. bye.**


End file.
